He's Never Left Your Side
by Reianshitsu
Summary: All characters except Yasuhiro and Taizen belong to me, others used with permission. - Nyx is sent on a mission with her teammates and friends. This mission will change her life.


_**He's Never Left Your Side**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**In this story I play as a Russian solider (who is writing a letter/report), you see, I'm trying to work on my first person writing skills. I don't believe I'm that good so I figure I should work on it. I know I'm good with third person which is usually what I write it so it's also nice to get something new everyone once in a while. I don't really play a big role in this; it's still mostly focused on my characters. I more expressed how I see my characters and their relationships with each other in this story and personally, I think it turned out really well. Which I really hope it would, seeing as how I originally wrote it by hand and that just killed my hand.**_

_**Anyway, Yasuhiro and Taizen belong to a friend of mine, who I'm dedicating this too. I figure, you like stories like this and I was gonna write something about Reianshitsu and Yasuhiro along these lines a long time ago but never did. Well I started… But anyway, thanks for sticking it out with me and don't forget that I'll never leave your side okay? No matter what things may seem like.**_

* * *

The mission was not one Nyx had ever wanted in the first place. Everything about it was shady. First of all, it was in Russia. Nyx's teammate, Yevgeny, had been nervous about that. Then, the French military brought the Angels in for reasons they would not share. After that things just went south.

Nyx had argued with her superiors right in front of the most important people in her life; Yevgeny Aloysha, Vallen Asante, Yasuhiro Getsuei, and Taizen Uindo. Despite her passionate argument, the five were sent to Russia's heart to fight some unknown evil that no one else was brave enough to stand up against.

I had been assigned to go with them. They met me as soon as the stepped off the plane into Moscow's main airport. Who am I you ask? My name is Alex Rivenovich Ashev. I'm a twenty-six-year-old soldier in the Russian military. Under any other circumstances, I should have arrested Yevgeny as soon as I saw him, though oddly enough, on this particular mission I was working with him.

It was seventeen minutes after eight in the morning when I officially met this strange team of five. Nyx greeted me with a simple 'hello' but the tone in her voice told me she was tired and ready to go to bed. Taizen also offered a fair enough greeting, though I'm not sure if he was quite awake either. Vallen and Yasuhiro said nothing, just offering a look of acknowledgement. Yevgeny hesitated to greet me, but when he did it was extremely proper. In itself, his greeting was almost perfect, except for the glint in his eyes that told me he was in deep pain to be here. Not to mention the feeling I got that he was hiding something.

After this fact, I walked them out to the car. Typically, I expect Yasuhiro would've sit beside me, but instead, the one girl in the group, Nyx, did. I got a notion that she was in charge. She seemed to have her teammates under some sort of belief that she was the leader and they just followed her. But that is not for me to judge.

I drove them silently through town. Why everyone was going about this the way they were made no sense. Why they flew these kids (who should be adults) to Moscow, then have me drive them for three days to a deserted castle half buried in snow, was completely insane. What was the point of making this so hard?

The drive at first was awkward and dreadfully silent, but as time passed, Vallen and Yevgeny carried loud and irrelevant arguments. During the second day, the arguments were carried more by Yasuhiro, Taizen, and Vallen. While Nyx seemed to be annoyed the first day, she was almost amused the second day, listening to the other three argue.

I admit the third day was the most interesting. Yevgeny apparently had some skill with poisons. He had used something much like knock-out gas to put everyone asleep but himself, Taizen, and I. He and Taizen seemed to get along just fine so I presumed Vallen and Yasuhiro usually started the arguments which circled around Nyx. The third day was the most quiet, even with Taizen and Yevgeny talking of random things.

At the end of the day, as everyone started waking up, I pulled into the driveway of the creepy mansion which bordered upon the wide open void of a Russian desert. Short to say, all you could see for miles on the other side of the castle was endless, pure white snow.

Once the car was off, the six of us walked up to the unlocked doors. Nyx, being the leader again, was the first to open the doors and walk inside. She was immediately followed by Yevgeny and Taizen. Their footsteps making a spooky echo like the ones you'd hear in a horror movie. Initially, we all had our own beliefs about the castle, though none of us would admit them publicly.

But it wasn't the house that concerned me, it was the kids. After all, that's why I was assigned this mission. One, because I can speak and understand better English then my peers. But the main reason was because I am one of the best profilers in all of Russia, maybe even all of Europe-Asia.

The first week in the castle was pretty informative. By the time the first five days had gone by, I had the group all figured out.

Nyx was in charge. She led the boys a little more dominantly then intended but she had a strong personality so it was just her nature. I figured that she had little or no father figure, and her mother had a strong personality who stood up for women's authority. Nyx stepped up and took control, taking the place of her father in the home.

Yevgeny and Taizen are very similar. They're both submissive, taking on more qualities of the female. More then likely, this is due to having a strong father figure who defended them or a father who made them feel weak as opposed to an older sibling. Yevgeny, less then Taizen, clung to Nyx (a strong leader, similar to a father figure) like a young, little boy who needed someone to tell him what to do. Taizen, on the other hand, acted similarly yet much more often. Taizen was more like a pet hanging on to his master then a boy to his father.

Nyx had dominance over those two and I believed she knew it. I believe she likes it that way because it feeds the side of her that is strong and fearless.

Vallen and Yasuhiro were very alike as well, more then either of them would like to admit. It was almost scary, thinking of all this. Even now, as I write it to you, I stand in awe of the giant mirror that reflects each boy to another. And all in the middle of this is one girl, with tri-colored hair that reflects in itself this whole story. Ironic, isn't it?

Vallen and Yasuhiro both take up a dominant personality. Vallen seemed to love Nyx in secret, hoping one day she'd love him too. He tried to control her on many occasions. He was under the impression that she needed his protection, not just from this evil, but also from Yasuhiro.

All the while, Yasuhiro, calm but keeping an ever watchful eye on Vallen, believed the same thing. On occasion he would imply a forced will on Nyx, unlike Taizen who would keep his mouth shut on what he thought Nyx should do. Not to be too forward, but to put it plainly: Yasuhiro and Vallen believed that Nyx needed their protection while Taizen and Yevgeny let Nyx protect them.

In truth, every night I would hear moaning from down the hall, where all of Yasuhiro, Taizen, and Nyx would sleep. Vallen would sleep through these sessions, which was probably best since he would only start trouble if he knew what was going on with the girl he loved and two of his mortal enemies. I would always find Yevgeny reading health books. I supposed he was studying to be a doctor.

He appeared to have no feelings for Nyx, except for a family love, as he would sit through these sessions without revealing any emotion except interest in his reading. So in truth, Nyx was in with two of the four, while another harbored feelings for her. The last, though he had his secrets, seemed to mostly just be along for the ride.

I thought I understood this delicate situation. Nyx fed both her boyish, dominate side with Taizen, meanwhile she fed her playful, submissive side by letting Yasuhiro throw her around. At points I wondered if she enjoyed it. One night, at the beginning of the second week, I got my answer.

I was checking on Yevgeny during one of these sessions, Vallen had already fallen asleep as usual. Yevgeny invited me in as he put down his medical book. We sat on the bed together as he explained some of the missing details. He told me that I wouldn't believe him because everything he would tell me would defy logic and everything the world believed in. I warn you, the information I now tell you is still unbelievable to me.

Nyx has two genetic fathers. Somehow while being created, Nyx had been influenced by two men who had slept with her mother over a short period of time. As unbelievable as it sounds, it's true. Though, most scientists would consider her an amazing, once-in-a-lifetime impossibility come true, being this special had its price.

Nyx had an incommunicable disease that was supposedly going to kill her. No doctor could explain her sickness, but its effects were deadly serious. On completely random times, Nyx's heart, brain, her entire body would just stop. It only lasted a few seconds but that was long enough. Sometimes she would have five or six flare ups in a day, sometimes she would go a couples months without having any.

The doctors told her she should be in a hospital under constant supervision, but she refused. She wanted to serve her country, to protect and help other people. She wasn't expected to live past the age of ten, but she's around and she's fourteen.

The pain that comes along with her job and her sickness isn't light. Yet she accepts it with open arms. He explained that what she does with Yasuhiro and Taizen, though it admittedly does feel good, also hurts more then I could imagine. But Nyx, being who she is, takes that too. That's why he's studying so hard to be a doctor. He believes that he can help her. Of course I was curious why he thought he could help when no one else could. He said that with his control over poisons he believed if nothing else he could numb her pain.

We continued talking late into the night, of things I will not disclose. When I left his room that night, I had a deeper respect for Yevgeny, not only as a soldier (even if he was a traitor) but also as a person. He had an intelligence that most kids his age did not.

I slept little that night, still in disbelief of what I'd been told previously. The next morning, around seven in the morning, it came. What it really was I still cannot tell. We fought it for an unknown period of time, but keeping my report true, it was something supernatural we fought. Being as human as I am, I was taken out quickly. Taizen told me to stay inside, so that's exactly what I did.

Outside, Yasuhiro revealed some demonic form while both Taizen and Yevgeny cut themselves, Yevgeny with much more precision as he appeared to carve something in his palm. The five fought hard against this evil. After what felt like twenty minutes, Vallen was unconscious and Yevgeny had a broken leg. Nyx was bleeding heavy and I have no doubt Taizen had multiple broken ribs. Yasuhiro seemed to hold out the longest, he also seemed to be the strongest. Unfortunately the evil was stronger.

The thought came to me a little too late. What destroys evil? Good. What is the purest form of good? Love. What is the strongest love?

Once the evil had Yasuhiro just far enough away, it came after Nyx, the heart of this team. Just at it wrapped its long fingers around Nyx's neck, it stopped, looking at Yevgeny who had gotten up to his feet despite his injuries.

"No!" He screamed at it. "You kill me." His tone was commanding, a dominate side I had not expected to see from him.

Taizen and Yasuhiro looked up from the mirage they were fighting, while Vallen slightly lifted his head, barely conscious. Nyx's eyes turned to him as far as they could.

Suddenly, it dropped Nyx and walked over to Yevgeny.

"Burn in hell," Yevgeny stated calmly just before it shot one very long and sharp finger through his chest, right through his heart.

Yevgeny's eyes went blank though he wasn't quite dead yet. He looked down at the foreign object in his chest as black blood poured out of his wounds and from his lips, each drop like an acid to the evil's hand.

It tried to pull back away from Yevgeny but no matter how hard it pulled it couldn't get away. Eventually the evil dissolved away along with its mirages that held Yasuhiro and Taizen in place. Yevgeny collapsed just as Nyx slid under him, holding his head up in her arms. Yasuhiro and Taizen slowly walked a little ways over, stopping before they got to close. Vallen stood up not far away from Yasuhiro and Taizen.

Nyx held Yevgeny, crying her heart out and telling him he couldn't leave her. Yevgeny's blood turned red as he just watched her. Nyx kept repeating his name telling him that it was an order that he not leave her. Yevgeny reached up and lightly touched her cheek. He smiled and softly spoke through blood.

"Let me go…"

Nyx shook her head, telling him 'no.' He smiled at her again.

"It's okay… Cvetok…"

With the final letter his hand fell lifeless from her cheek as his head did the same. Nyx's eyes widened as she screamed. After screaming a couple more times, she leaned down and lightly kissed him. Vallen, Taizen and Yasuhiro watched solemnly. Taizen even cried a bit himself.

I slowly got up and walked outside. Nyx looked up at me for some sign of hope though I could offer her none. I told her we could bury him if she wanted. So that's what we did. We buried him right there, behind that spooky castle.

I'm writing this report to you so that we never forget. We must never forget the brave sacrifice of Yevgeny Aloysha. He gave his life to defeat an evil that everyone else feared, that no one else could stand and fight against. His memory will live forever in the hearts of his friends and teammates. And his spirit is always right beside you, Nyx, he's never left your side.


End file.
